


顺理成章

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	顺理成章

“啊~好想做松润和翔酱的腿部挂件。”

 

能和总统谈笑风生的老二和朋友可绕地球一圈的老幺去串亲戚搞外交，一直在睡觉从来没清醒的老大、看起来很外向其实很认生的老三、虽然很会说话但是兴趣只有游戏的老四，三个人抱成团吃吃喝喝吐吐槽，这已经是年会上的常态。

 

相叶从侍者盘中取过特调的鸡尾酒塞进大野手里，还友好热情地回应着二宫的感叹：“嗯嗯？腿部挂件？那是什么？为什么要做腿部挂件？”

 

“好了闭嘴吧你这个不刷推特与社会脱节的老爷爷。”

 

“诶我也——”不知道什么叫做腿部挂件。

 

二宫眼睛都没离开手里的PSP，精准地切断了两个天然的脑电波同调：“你也别说话，你就比那个老爷爷好一点点而已。”

 

“啊，我看见风pon了。”

 

“记得早点回来。”二宫淡淡地提醒道。

 

相叶爽朗的笑容卡壳了一秒。

 

“好、好的。”

 

趁着游戏正在播放着过场动画，二宫抬眼瞟了大野一眼。那个人正在摆弄手机。看得这么认真，肯定不是在搜索腿部挂件的意思，一定又在看钓鱼情报了。

 

啊，笑了。是在看钓鱼动画啊。

 

二宫把游戏存了档，收起PSP，揽住大野的肩膀将他拖向吧台。酒会正酣，吧台的座位空空如也，只有时不时地来取酒的服务生。

 

“调一杯丛林，一杯泡沫。”

 

调酒师略带深意地望了二宫一眼，后者竖起手指按住嘴唇，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。

 

大野基本上对门把投喂的东西来者不拒，给他什么他就吃什么。

 

调酒师从冰柜里取出各种切成丁的水果，手脚麻利地调制出一杯色彩艳丽的鸡尾酒，推到大野面前。

 

“好喝吗？”

 

“好喝呢。”

 

大概是酒精的味道被果汁的鲜美削弱了许多，大野没怎么注意，喝了几口玻璃杯里就见了底，留下杯底的一堆水果丁。二宫伸手拿来一柄水果叉递给大野，又让侍者拿来一盘荔枝。

 

大野剥了几个荔枝之后手就有些不稳了。

 

黑皮还能看得出来脸红得滴血，眼睛眨动的频率越来越慢，呼出的二氧化碳都带着撩人的热气，估计再等一会儿就得醉倒在吧台上了。

 

二宫把大野叫起来，扶着他的腰一同回到了刚才的沙发上。

 

相叶已经在那里等着了。

 

“拿房卡了？”

 

#

 

“嗯嗯……啊、……”

 

他迷迷糊糊地发出不适的呻吟。头有点疼，意识还没有彻底清醒，那杯看上去无害的果汁实在不是什么善茬，才一杯就把他撂倒了。

 

身后的异物感越来越清晰。

 

大野猛地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一张熟悉的面孔，可这野兽似的充满侵略性的表情他可一点都不熟悉。

 

“哟……O酱……你醒的可真快……”

 

爽朗的笑容绽开在野性十足的脸庞上，大野感到一瞬间的目眩神迷。

 

致命的失神让身上热情的野兽抢占了主动权。

 

“在、在做什……啊啊……”

 

“叫的可真好听……腰都要软了。”

 

“要是软了就换我。”

 

大野这才发现二宫坐在旁边。身穿纯白色的浴袍，大片白皙胸膛裸露在外，发梢聚起的水珠沿着轮廓姣好的脖颈滚落下来，消失在交叉的领口内。

 

看到他后知后觉一脸迷茫的神情，二宫忍不住抽了抽嘴角，眸中带上了些许艳丽又危险的色彩。

 

“说什么呢。”相叶抽出手指，爽快地往性器上淋了半瓶润滑液，“我开动啦。”

 

“开、开动？开……”

 

“这个时候还要吃螺丝吗……”

 

相叶把大野翻过身去，从背后抬着他的腋窝将他扶了起来放在腿上。二宫单膝跪在床边，倾身含住那张已经说话不利索的嘴巴，相叶便顺势把大野的重量压在二宫身上，自己调整着位置，硬热的龟头抵住已经充分扩张了的穴口，嘴里诱哄着，掐着他腰肢的手却没那么客气，一个劲儿地把他的身体往下压。

 

“呃……呜、哈啊……”

 

交接的嘴唇之间流泻出苦闷的喘息。

 

“相叶氏你先不要一口气插到底，来回插几次再……”

 

“已经到底了啊。”相叶无辜地瞅着他。

 

屁股已经坐到了底，紧近地贴着高热的耻部，硬而卷曲的阴毛磨蹭着敏感的股缝，大野断续地轻咳，怕招致更甚的疼痛，丝毫不敢乱动。

 

二宫叹了口气：“你啊……”

 

他细碎地亲吻着大野正冒着津津冷汗的额头、脸颊和脖颈，大野正哆哆嗦嗦地打着冷颤，眼眸几乎聚不起焦。

 

看他这上气不接下气的模样，二宫都不敢随意撬开或者堵住他的嘴唇。亲吻都变得小心翼翼，更别说借他的小嘴巴给自己口交了。

 

“利达真是哪里都小小的呢……”

 

相叶一时被夹得动弹不得，便暂时放弃了大开大阖的抽插，右手绕过大野腋下，轻轻爱抚着一侧的乳首。

 

夹在两个人中间，被细心地安抚着，大野终于平静了下来。只是察觉到身后没有动作，反倒是他自己不安分了起来，试探着小幅度地摆动臀部，甚至还伸了手想摸两人交合的部位。

 

相叶憋得满脸通红，终于忍不住了，一个俯身把大野压了下去，恨恨地往那含了肉棒的小屁股上抽了两巴掌，摆动腰肢狠插了起来。

 

“呜呜、呜哈……爱拔酱、爱拔酱别……”

 

本来就失了力气，反手的推拒更加没有震慑力，试了两次发现根本推不开身上肆虐的人，大野只能猛地呛咳几声，可怜兮兮地求着饶。

 

“那你还随随便便撩那个家伙。”二宫在一边说着风凉话。

 

二宫硬了好久了，一直被晾在旁边干看着，这边干柴烈火，火星飘到他这边，眼看着就要引燃了。

 

他眼睛一挑，从大野胯下伸进手去，打着分一杯羹的主意。相叶没什么介意的，还暂停了侵略，默许了二宫的试探。倒是大野难得感觉敏锐，瞬间猜到了二宫在动什么坏心思，二宫刚刚探入一个指尖，就被大野惊慌的泪水给逼了出来。

 

“我那里可比七个小番茄大多了啊。”二宫捏着大野的下巴，看着那张微张的小嘴碎碎念着，“看到海龟的表情一定会早泄的……”

 

大野被压得动弹不得，早就憋了一肚子的郁闷，便吊起眼梢瞥着二宫。

 

二宫眼眸一眯：“你想插我？”

 

大野眼珠骨碌一转：“我可没说。”

 

“不是很好嘛。”相叶把手边的润滑剂丢给二宫，“比自己打飞机好了不知道多少。”

 

二宫握着还剩一半的润滑剂，黑着脸：“你还真是天然切黑……我说为什么你非要买大瓶的……”

 

“好了好了你就不要抱怨了……”相叶露齿一笑，“利达可要好好忍住啊。”

 

“不，不能我和nino酱先……”

 

相叶叼住他红润的耳廓，笑得别有用意：“不行哟。难道O酱想要在不应期被插入么？一不小心可能会失禁哦。”

 

彼此早就是裸裎相见了，二宫也没有避讳，直接分开双腿自己用手指扩张起来。除了耳根和眼角有点发红之外，单是看他的上半身，根本想不到他在做如此淫靡的事情。

 

“我早就怀疑了，相叶氏该不会是双重人格吧……”他嘟囔着。

 

相叶虽然没有继续抽插了，但并没有抽出来的意思，肉棒被湿软的肠肉包裹着轻轻吮吸，如同躺在微波轻拂的水面上一般让人欲罢不能。大野向来随遇而安，后面没有夺去他的注意力，他便好奇地侧脸望着二宫。

 

不抬头也能感受到大野的视线，二宫不爽地低声吼道：“别看了。”

 

“但是nino酱这个样子很可爱嘛。”

 

相叶轻轻吹了一个口哨：“哇O酱nice直球！”

 

二宫啧声说道：“你们两个笨蛋天然就好好惺惺相惜去吧。”

 

#

 

相叶已经撤到了一边，二宫不情不愿地分开双腿仰躺在大野身下。

 

“我警告你啊，给我注意着点轻重。”

 

二宫有些不放心地警告着。大野左耳朵进右耳朵出，嗯嗯好好地点着头，捧着二宫肉乎乎的臀尖，已经打湿了的肉棒长驱直入。

 

二宫从牙缝中挤出一句无奈的吐槽：“你们天然是不是都……都不懂慢慢插的意思？？”

 

“舒服吗、小和，舒服吗？”

 

大野毫不掩饰地避重就轻。

 

二宫咬着牙，抬起胳膊，对准他的头顶就是一个没什么力气的暴栗：“舒服你个大头鬼，轻……啊、轻点……”

 

“骗人、这里明明比刚才更硬了。”大野低低地笑道。

 

二宫用手背掩着嘴，红着脸偏过头去，回避了大野炽热的视线。大野也一点都不强势，只是追着他的脸一路吻过去，两个人如同两只慵懒困倦的猫一样交缠在一起，有一搭没一搭地交换着唾液。

 

“はいはい一号种子相叶雅纪上场啦~”

 

“等下、爱拔酱、不要……呃啊啊……”

 

堪堪闭合了的肉穴重新被顶开，大野顿时惊慌失措地想要往前爬，却被二宫一把推住了胸膛。他急得不停轻抓着二宫的胳膊，最底下的这人却露出了游刃有余的哂笑，大野没有办法，只能哽咽着承受着二度的侵犯。

 

“舒服么？”二宫轻笑着咬他的下巴，把刚刚大野调戏他的话原封不动地还了回去，“我里面舒服么？相叶氏插得你舒服么？”

 

大野呜呜地哀叫着，饱满的情欲汇成晶莹的泪珠，沿着眼角的弧度潸然而下。

 

相叶一边扭着腰，一边舔掉咸湿的泪水，低笑道：“这么舒服？话都说不出来了。”

 

大野本身已经软了腰，只是单纯被相叶顶弄地前后摆腰。二宫感觉相叶好像来劲了，偶尔身体里的性器会插入到不可思议的深度，好几次他都喘不过气来。

 

他蹙着眉：“喂、你……你轻点！”

 

他错了，警告大野是没有用的，大野本来就是慢悠悠的性格，不会一下子做的那么狂野。倒是最上面这个暗地里掌控了全局的黑化了的天然，他应该警告的是他。只是那个人已经选择性地忽略了他掺杂了软弱的瞪视，也不握着大野的腰，任由大野的身体被他撞的来回晃动。

 

“呃、呜啊……要……”

 

大野连连泄出苦闷的呻吟。

 

性器躺在潮湿又紧致的温柔乡内，身后敏感的腺体又被高强度的戳刺着。

 

二宫看他的表情已经有些恍惚了，便自给自足地上了手，撸动着性器加快高潮的来临。

 

“后面绞的、好紧……”相叶反倒是笑了出来，“下次要试试么？到底是双龙更舒服还是这样夹心更舒服？”

 

二宫剜了他一眼：“别、别想了，我再也不会做下面的了……”

 

“O酱这里痉挛的好厉害。”

 

“因为他已经坚持不住了啊……”二宫猛地打了一个哆嗦，垂下眼睑轻咬着贝齿，“嘶……下次也得戴套……烫死了……”

 

“你不是说再也不在下面了吗。”

 

二宫抽身出来，糊上竹马那张十分占理的脸：“吵死了。”

 

大野听不清两个人在你来我往地说些什么，耳边嗡嗡作响近乎耳鸣了，他瞠大了眼眸，柔软的身体拼命地挺直，直到后脑勺都靠在了相叶肩上。

 

相叶揉了揉他的头发，柔声道：“再坚持一会儿哦O酱。”

 

“不……已经、……”他扁着嘴巴，眼睛和鼻尖都是红红的，无助地抓住二宫伸过来的手，“求你了、不要了……已经够了……呜……”

 

“好好，给你给你……”相叶忍不住嘴角的笑意，不再坚持，青筋暴起的前端抵着微肿的肉壁激射而出。

 

大野颤抖得如同筛糠一般，嘴像脱水的鱼一样大大张开，眼睛微眯，仿佛已经失了魂一样。

 

“翔桑说他和松润先回去了。”

 

二宫摇晃着手机走过来，赤裸的身上只搭了一条浴巾。

 

相叶小心地把软掉的性器抽出来，怀里大野已经睡着了，只是鼻子还是一抽一抽，刚刚哭泣的余韵还没有消失。

 

“今晚还走吗？”

 

二宫裹上崭新的浴袍，拿起了床头的电话。

 

“我叫客房服务来换床单，你带着他先去洗干净。”

 

“OK~”

 

#

 

“这个床单，换的有点皱呢。”

 

搞得这么乱七八糟的，他哪来的厚脸皮能去叫客房服务的小姐姐们来收拾？

 

二宫翻了个身，暗中翻了个白眼：“睡你的觉，挑什么挑？”


End file.
